


Eye for Trouble

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [26]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Johnny cannot live with his biggest regret.





	Eye for Trouble

It was impossible to ignore him as he entered the room. He had a way of commanding it, especially when she knew what he was looking for.  
  
What was he doing?   
  
He knew their lives could never be together. They had made the decision together.  
  
She leaned forward once he had taken a seat, “What the hell are you doing here, Johnny?”  
  
“You know I’ve been trying to figure out where I keep getting it wrong. Why everything keeps failing me. And I finally figured it out, Brooklyn.” He saw her doubt, adding softly, “I shouldn’t have let us go.”


End file.
